


Save Me From Someone Else's Dreams

by iristigerlily



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean/Cas Summer Lovin', Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristigerlily/pseuds/iristigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is perfectly content to ignore Dean Winchester. His cat (probably) doesn't care what he does. SPN/HP Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Someone Else's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millery138](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millery138).



> Prompt: Dean and Cas as Hogwarts students. Bonus points if you mention Cas' pet (preferably owl or cat) and how it seems to be very fond of Dean, much to Dean's chagrin.

Castiel slid down the cold stone wall to sit, cradling his head in his hands. He was tired and fed up and his cat didn’t seem to care one way or the other.  
Rachel was a beautiful sleek grey cat of dubious pedigree who held an even more dubious attachment to her owner.  
Or slave, depending on whose side you were on; hers or Castiels.

Rachel was also currently demonstrating her indifference towards her master by clinging to the highest buttress in the Hogwarts library and refusing to submit to his (quiet) entreaties to come back down.

He sighed again and fumbled for the bag of Every Flavour Beans he’d pulled out of his pocket as incentive for her to come back down quietly.  
Urgh. Sprouts. Maybe not the best incentive, then.

“Castiel?”  
Not noticing the shadow that had passed over him, Castiel’s head shot up, connecting with the wall behind him with a sickening crack.  
“Oh god! I’m so sorry, I didn’t—” came the horrified voice from above him.

Vision swimming, Castiel looked up to see a somewhat blurry, stricken expression worn by Dean Winchester.

Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team and all-round trouble-maker, Dean was not the sort of person Castiel was either expected to, nor cared to, associate with. Castiel was a Hufflepuff house prefect and the only child of the Novak family, one of the oldest pureblooded families in existence. Both came from entirely different worlds.

He only knew Dean vaguely. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs hadn’t shared classes until the beginning of this year, after an unfortunate incident involving Meg, Jo and three escaped boggarts meant the prefessors decided to separate the Gryffindors and Slytherins for a while. This had deprived the Ravenclaws of the Hufflepuffs cupcakes and some sane conversation, but Castiel was happy to be with the Gryffindors now. At least classes were never boring.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Castiel murmured in reply to Dean’s mortified countenance, gingerly feeling the back of his head.  
Blinking a few times, he saw Dean was kneeling in front of him, concern furrowing his brow.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah,” Castiel replied, attempting a smile. “What is it you needed?”

Dean looked abashed.  
“I just. I wondered what you were doing here by yourself. Sorry I bothered you, I—”  
“No, it’s fine,” It was now Castiel’s turn to look embarrassed. “My cat’s stuck up in the roof. I can’t get her down.”

He saw confusion flit across Dean’s face before the other student turned his head upward to see the small grey ball of fur in the stone structures forming the ceiling.  
“Ah,”  
“She’s either very stubborn or stuck, and I’m not sure if I should just leave her to get down of her own accord or not.” Castiel said, following Dean’s gaze.  
“Have you tried _accio_?” Dean asked.  
Castiel met him with a sarcastic ‘oh please’ look.  
“Right, sorry. ‘Course you have.” Dean rubs the back of his neck.  
“She has a surprising grip,” Castiel said, eyes sliding over Dean’s exposed neck and up to the ceiling again. “And I’m not confident it wouldn’t injure her.”

There was a pensive silence. Right as it started to border on awkward, Dean sat back on his haunches.  
“Right,” he said with a note of finality and got up.

Castiel was unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to muster a simple ‘goodbye’ as Dean strode off, but instead of turning around the nearest corner as Castiel expected, he placed a foot on the second-highest book shelf, testing his weight.  
“Uhm…” Castiel started.

But Dean suddenly swung up, climbing the Herbology section like it was a tree found in one of the books he was so gracelessly kicking.   
Castiel could only watch in stunned silence as this near-stranger scaled a library bookshelf in order to retrieve a misbehaving cat.  
But retrieve her he did, stretching across the gap between bookshelf and buttress to pick up the grey cat by the scruff of her neck.

Castiel braced himself for a hiss and an injured Gryffindor, but Rachel was as placid as a doe as Dean cradled her in his robes and began his descent.  
Upon touching solid flagstone, he turned with a grin and held the cat aloft with his arms outstretched in a dramatic pose that Castiel supposed was to signify something important.

“Dude, you’ve not seen _The Lion King_? Seriously?” he sighed, letting the cat down.

Instead of bounding over the her beloved master and apologising for putting him through the massive rescue operation (frankly, he neither expected nor deserved it; he, after all, had not climbed the bookshelves), Rachel brushed figure-eights around Dean’s legs.  
“Aw, man, I just washed these!” he whined, seeing the grey long fur cling to his trousers.

Castiel laughed.

 

***

 

It perhaps would have been easy to continue to avoid Dean Winchester after that. They shared classes, but not friends, and they could have just gone their separate ways, just passing each other in the hall with a cursory nod.

Only Rachel had other ideas.

One evening, Castiel was again at his wits end as to her whereabouts, only to have Dean find him the next morning, Rachel asleep in his pewter cauldron, exasperatedly explaining how he woke up unable to move his legs and ‘freaking out’ until he saw it was just her stretched over his knees, cutting off his blood supply.

Another saw her waiting behind a bush for him as he walked through the cloister with Jo while Castiel caught up on his readings. The only warning Castiel got was the wiggle of her rear, right before she leapt for his ankles, causing a (manly, Dean maintained) shriek and a tangle of limbs as Dean took Jo down with him.

Rachel was unscathed, naturally.

 

***

 

The next six months saw an unlikely friendship grow between the two. By all rights, the troublemaker Gryffindor shouldn’t be best friends with the Hufflepuff prefect, and yet here they were. They shared their core classes, sitting together for most of them, Castiel helping Dean in Herbology and Dean shielding Cas from the ire of Professor Crowley in Potions or Morgernstern in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Castiel’s Muggle Studies reports floruished, Professor Harvelle noting his improvement in the last few months. Dean, of course, was more than happy to help Cas with anything involving Muggle transportation or music.

Dean bought out Castiel’s… wild side. Which, granted, was not very wild at all. But he did break curfew that one time to eat Fizzing Whizbees with Dean by the lake and that was quite enough, thank you.

At times, both would sit down and talk about their family.

Castiel knew peripherally that Dean’s father was a Muggle. He did not know, however, his mother had passed away.

“Yeah,” Dean said ruefully, when asked about it, ripping up grass as they overlooked the Forbidden Forest one Sunday afternoon. “A house fire. We don’t— _I_ think it was a wizard,” he said, his brow furrowing. “I was only four. Sammy was six months old.”

Sam Winchester was in his second year at Hogwarts, sorted into Ravenclaw. Castiel had met him at the owlery, but was unaware of the connection until Sam pointed out that Cas would be in his brother’s year. He thought of Sam growing up without a mother, only his brother and father and even then, only his brother like him and magically gifted.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking at Dean’s profile.

Dean snorted. “Me too. She was. She was really great, y’know?” he stopped abusing the grass by his side and looked towards the tree-lined horizon. “I mean, Sammy doesn’t remember her, but I do and…” he trailed off. “It was hard for Dad, y’see. I mean, he only found out mum was a witch when she first found out she was pregnant with me and some of her family came visiting. And he only found out about dark wizards after she—” he stopped. “Professor Mosely helped us afterwards. I think we lived at her place for a while or something. I don’t remember it that well. Anyway, she gave Dad a bit of a run-down about the world and how me and Sam were already enrolled here, so. She’s been a but of a liaison for us since we were kids. Dad has pretty much no connection to this world. He can’t even see us off at the station.” There was a bitter laugh.

Castiel thought about his mother, waving him goodbye from the station every year. Thought about having to leave there with no one to say goodbye; one parent dead and the other can’t even begin to comprehend what you are.

“What about you?” Dean changed the subject, looking at Cas and attempting a smile. “What do your parents do?”  
Now it was Castiel’s turn to give a rueful smile. “My father left when I was a baby.”  
Dean’s eyes turned down. “I’m sorry, man.”  
“Don’t be,” he replied. “My mother’s great. It was a scandal, though. You probably don’t know, but the Novaks are an old wizarding family.”  
“How old?”  
Cas smiled. “Older than dirt.”

A pause.  
“Does that mean you’re rich?”  
Cas laughed out loud this time. “Poor as churchmice.”  
“There goes my bright idea of marrying you for your money, then.” Dean said, leaning back onto an elbow and turning his face to the sun.

Not knowing how to reply, Cas just smiled and did the same, the warm rays beating down on him.

 

***

 

“Lumos.”

Castiel approached the tapestry with trepidation. There was only silence coming from what he knew to be an alcove behind it, his presence having been revealed with his spell.  
With a flourish, he flung the heavy fabric aside, brandishing his wand into the dark recess. 

“Jesus Christ, Cas! What the hell?”  
Castiel sighed heavily.  
“Dean, what on earth—”

He paused, the light of his wand illuminating a second figure in the alcove.  
“Anna?” he peered into the gloom at the Slytherin student shrinking into the shadows.  
A second look at Dean showed Castiel the other boys’ flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He dropped the wand hastily, muttering “Nox,” as he did so.  
“I’ll just… go.” Anna finally said, breaking the awkward silence and shuffling past Dean and Cas to slink down the corridor towards the dungeons and her common room.

Castiel said nothing.

“Aw, c’mon, Cas, it’s not like we were doing anything bad!” Dean laughed in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere.  
“You were breaking curfew.” Castiel said evenly, avoiding Dean’s eyes.  
“Yeah, but you can’t take points away from us, can you?” Dean said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “I’m a Gryffindor, she’s Slytherin. I mean, you’re a Prefect, but you’re a Hufflepuff Prefect, so you can’t do jack shit.”  
“I can report you to Professor Mosely.” Castiel said, no humor in his tone.

Dean sobered up immediately.  
“Aw, c’mon Cas, don’t do that!” he placated. “It was just this once!”

Castiel wouldn’t do it. He knew he wouldn’t. His threat is was empty as his chest felt, but he knew Dean wasn’t aware of the latter. He would help Dean sneak back to the Gryffindor common room as he always did whenever Dean did something that would get himself in trouble.

If Castiel had reported Dean every time he caught him doing something against the rules, Hufflepuff might have been leading the House Points instead of trailing second-last behind Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Finally, he looked at Dean. He had that sincere look on his face. The one that says he was truly sorry for what he did and he wouldn’t do it again until at _least_ next week, Cas, please.

He gave a rueful sigh and stepped back into the cloister corridor, fighting back a smile as Dean’s face cracked into a grin.  
“You’re the best, Cas.” He said, arm flung around the Hufflepuff’s shoulder.  
Castiel didn’t reply, choosing instead to listen carefully for any other prefects or professors on patrol as he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

 

***

 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes over the breakfast tables. The other boy was chatting animatedly with his Quidditch teammates, but Castiel could practically see the nervous energy coming off him in waves. He gave Dean what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Dean grinned back, his teeth a brilliant flash of white that seemed to spear straight through Castiel and make his heart skip a beat.

“Well, hey Clarence,” came a smooth voice, making his heart skip a beat for an entirely different reason.  
“Meg,” he replied politely to the girl leaning into his personal space.  
“Big game today,” she started, all but breathing into his ear. He leaned away, fumbling for his orange juice.  
“Y-yeah,” he replied non-commitedly, looking towards the Gryffindor table. Jo had her back to him and he could see Dean looking over her shoulder at the Hufflepuff table, his expression unreadable.  
“Oh please,” Meg drawled, following Castiel’s line of sight. “You think a prefect and star player on the Quidditch team…” she trailed off, leaving her insinuations unsaid.

Castiel ignored her.

“Dean Winchester is a red blooded heterosexual, Castiel Novak,” she said, enunciating his name painfully. “And trust me, you can do a lot better than him.”  
Stroking her hand down his arm, she sauntered off.

When Castiel next looked towards the Gryffindor table, Dean was gone.

 

***

 

Castiel stopped is frantic collecting of any red or golden clothing to stare at his reflection for a moment.  
Running a hand through his unkempt hair, he frowned a moment. His prefect badge glinted in the golden light coming from the fireplace.  
He turned to Rachel.

“What do you think? Would he—” he left the question hanging.  
Naturally, the cat had no reply to offer other than an annoyed flick of her tail.  
“Right,” Castiel muttered to himself, grabbing a red hoodie from his ‘to wash’ pile. Sniffing it, he deemed it fit for use in public just one more time before it was due for a wash, and pulled it over his head.

The reflection staring back hadn’t changed, but he somehow felt more resigned. It was strangely like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
He wasn’t going to get too emotionally tied up in Dean Winchester. It wasn’t going to happen, so he may as well not entertain the fantasy for a moment.  
Another part of him knew that this line of thinking wasn’t going to last too long, and that weight would make its way back soon enough

With a sigh, he grabbed his Hufflepuff scarf — the only one he owned, and it clashed horribly with his red top, but Castiel was the sort of person not to notice or care about these sorts of things — and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little over the word count for this challenge, but there was so much I wanted to cram into this story, this is the bare minimum I could manage! Originally it was something like 3,800 words.
> 
> As soon as I got the prompt, I sat down and wrote all my headcanons, so I actually have Dean, Cas and Sam's wands, pets, classes, the professors and other students and what houses they're in written down somewhere. I really want to expand on this sometime, so I'll probably use it then. Keep an eye out!
> 
> I couldn't get this to a beta due to a lack of internet connection, but thank you so much to those who volunteered to beta for me!


End file.
